


Young Lockdown

by famousglitch



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Mentor/Protégé, edgy kid gets adopted by depressed bounty hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famousglitch/pseuds/famousglitch
Summary: Lockdown has no origin story. So I’m giving him one. Here it is!





	1. Chapter 1

Jawpoint looked on to the stretched streets of Ether Core. Here it belonged to a clan of older mechs that were lucky enough to find the peace underneath the belly of Tarn. This small town contained packed homes of decaying roofs. The soft rotting ground rumored to be inches away from the planet’s core. As this city hid so deep underground many denied it existed. Even if its presence known many will rather ignore a place with such a heavy atmosphere.; That has its resources fall from the higher grounds waste. Yet with all the dread that it kept, ether core did offer peace and quiet to bounty hunters like Jawpoint. Though Jawpoint wasn’t here for a moment of peace he was here for a bounty the town of elders requested. They didn’t have creds but he owned Ether core for the many times they turned their heads away and kept quiet about him. Rumors swamped of a dark-colored mech with a bad attitude causing trouble. While Jawpoint was present and he had a few more days until he would receive the details of his next bounty. So he saw no harm in intervening.

Promising to rid the neighborhood of this so-called rogue, he watched from deep within the shadows of the streets. Waiting for the unsuspecting mech to crawl out. The hours passed until Jawpoint spotted a mech that emerged from the dark corner of a nearby alley. Their lean body moved to look over their shoulder, just missing where Jawpoint hid. Curious Jawpoint stalked closer, seeing that the mech was as the elders described; A lean black and green mech with mods that made him look like a gladiator from Kaon. The dark-colored mech turned to face a house with broken windows and tried to loosen the window. Jawpoint stalked closer in as the mech managed to open the window somewhat. Jawpoint watches as his target shoulders relax. Allowing the mech to settle in false security. With Jawpoint’s permission, a couple moments passed before he was behind them, slamming their frame to the ground. The shocked mech met the concrete as his arms twisted behind his back. In Jawpoints audios, the only sound that was heard was the mechs joints popping under his pressure to hold them down. While mech under him was dead silent like he was going to turn invisible as long as he didn’t make a noise. Yet in the dead of this night, Jawpoint quickly was slain the quite to demand answers out of this thin glitch. 

‘So your the mech that has been causing on this trouble, huh! What’s your name?“ Jawpoint hissed

The mech opened his mouth, but static fell on his tongue 

’'Huh” Jawpoint asked again pressing harder on the match below him.

With a static soft voice, the mech finally spoke’'Lockdown’’ 

Jawpoint drew back from the youth in the mechs voice

“You’re a kid!” Jawpoint yelled.

He loosens his grip on the mech and pulled Lockdown to his legs. Still, having a grip on his arm Jawpoint pushed Lockdown against the house he was about to break in two.

“With these many mods,” Jawpoint added both fascinated and concern.

Lockdown lips tightened from the judgment. Jawpoint shook his head, remembering why he was here to get this much out of here. It was without a question he was choosing alive. He may be a bounty hunter and in the eyes of the authorities soulless, but he wouldn’t want to live in a world that wouldn’t damn him for harming a child. 

’'I’ll leave this town okay, yeah’’ Lockdown spoke again, still in a timid voice with less static. 

“To where?” Jawpoint demanded

Lockdown froze searching for the answer he knew he didn’t have with a sign Jawpoint let Lockdown go and gestured him to follow along. With seeing Lockdown wasn’t following Jawpoint signed “you want to stay here or not the starving kiddo, I can give you something eat. your nothing but wires”

Lockdown looked behind him at the broken down homes he didn’t he have himself, he was homeless among the homeless that managed to make garbage their roofs. Lockdown grew tired of waking up hungry among cyber rats and the bedding of rust. So he walked forward taking a risk with this stranger than a definite slow death in Ether Core. Of course, it must have been the hungry, talking, it kept him from thinking straight Lockdown considered for a split second…But he kept walking to Jawpoint


	2. Chapter 2

When Lockdown was on Jawpoint ship he took in the weapons displayed on the wall the moment he walked in. He turned around to look at Jawpoint with wide eyes. It suddenly hit Jawpoint how much of a stranger he was. He figured he’ll introduce himself now and then when this “Lockdown” to a safe shelter he’ll lecture him about strangers in the future.   
“ I’m Jawpoint a bounty the elders called me to take care of you”  
Lockdown stepped back, he may be young, but knew the context of a “bounty hunter” and “take care” in the same sentence he shot a look at the displayed weapons then back at JawPoint before taking another step back.   
“ I wouldn’t have killed you by now Lockdown relax.” the bounty hunter reassured with his arms raised in a gesture to seem blameless.   
“You do this for a living” Lockdown asked for clarification, it felt like a simple-minded question the minute it left his mouth.   
“Yes Lockdown, I did for longer than you’ve been alive, but I don’t hurt kids okay, so relax. I’m taking you away from this dump right?” Lockdown sensed Jawpoints tone didn’t change to his dull question. Unlike all the other adults in his short life, Jawpoint didn’t downplay his intelligence let alone judge his brilliance on a question. A small hint of respect was given to Jawpoint but the fear that he was in dangerous territory didn’t leave Lockdown from hunching by the ships door.   
“Then where you take me?’‘ Lockdown muttered  
” I haven’t figured that out yet, let’s get you settled huh? Jawpoint sighed.  
“Lockdown. Quite a name.” Jawpoint added with a warm smile. 

Jawpoint gestured Lockdown to follow down a hall in his ship.   
Lockdown was hesitant and his eyes shifted. Jawpoint warm smile slowly melted away. Whatever reassurance Jawpoint was trying to give Lockdown it didn’t soak in yet. He was about to mention getting something to eat but a sudden pin appeared in his comm.  
The comm had a list of ballpoint details about the next bounty he was responsible for. Looking in through the details he saw that the target was going to be in Kaon for the next couple days. Jawpoint swore to himself, as the time to plan an attack will have to be messy. He looked over to Lockdown who stood there not convicted he was completely safe. Jawpoint quickly put on a warm smile on as Lockdown looked his way. He swore to himself again realizing finding a shelter for the kid will have to wait.   
“Come on kid looks like I’m taking you on a field trip. ”


	3. Chapter 3

After promising food Jawpoint managed to get Lockdown to huddle near the ships main area.  
It was obvious that the small ship was meant for one. Behind the plane’s cockpit, there was a thin hallway with Jawpoints bed just inches from a couple of chairs and a desk at the end. Then on the back wall on the furthest part of this small ships hallway was another display of guns. These weapons looked more menacing than the ones that were met once the ships doors opened. Lockdown eyes remain barred on the weapons. A feeling of reverence pricked on the back of his neck. His hands itched with a need to be closer to the displayed danger on the wall. Suddenly Lockdowns heart dropped to his stomach at the sound of Jawpoint staring the ship’s engine. As the ship gravitated off the ground Lockdowns intake spun until his balanced was caught leaning against a wall reminding him how delicate he is. Jawpoint caught Lockdwons unease and put the ship in the audio pilot to navigate through to the city’s surface.

“Sorry about the ship it’s not my go to but it helps me stay low”

Lockdown looked up with his wide eyes not sure what to say let alone ask. Jawpoint seeing that the young mech would rather stay silent he nodded to himself and pulled a chair up for Lockdown.

“Here ya go, kid, sit down and relax your stomach, huh,” Jawpoint said softly

Lockdown nodded back taking Jawpoints generosity, but still feel on the edge with his situation. Jawpoint decided to give Lockdown space and return to watching the ship choosing to keep the datils he was going on a bounty hunt to himself.

Lockdown took it on to himself sitting on the chair by the desk. He knew that he had burrowed himself deep into the underground of Tarn so it may be some time before he saw the surface again. Primus, he doesn’t even remember the last time he saw the sky. Even with the streaks of light that escaped to the bottom of Either Core were too bright for his optics they were accustomed to the dark. The thought of the natural light touching his frame made him shiver. He truly was the shadow of a city that was already cast in the dark. To distract himself he looked back to Jawpoint to observe the bounty hunter further. The mech was a grounder like him but of course, he didn’t have the particular collar surrounding his neck with sharp daggers around his shoulds and forearms. Instead, Jawpoint was a mostly light grey mech with light blue stripes going up his arms as well as light blue stripes on his back and his chest. His face, however, was a pale grey with dark grey showing his age with scars and dents that clashed with his cyan blue eyes. His matte black hands tapped the stirring wheel where Lockdown noticed he wasn’t controlling the ship, just spacing out at the now passing city. Knowing this lockdown couldn’t help but feel the awkwardness. As if Jawpoint read his mind he cleared his throat and turned his chair to face Lockdown.

Lockdown raised his head to attention.

“So” Jawpoint started. “You have a lot of mods there. You do that yourself?”

Slowly Lockdown nodded yes.

“How come? That seems a lot. It hurt?”

“Nope” replied lockdown perked up slightly. “ I learned how to do it myself high pain tolerance.”

Jawpoint smiled noting the way Lockdown perked up. He seemed to pick that right topic to talk about. Jawpoint then saw no harm in asking further about the extra gears to his frame.

“How come doe, thought they looked cool?” Jawpoint softly chuckled

Lockdown shrugged his shoulder. “well soft frame you know can’t get upgrades so I make my own so I see this as giving my frame thicker armor”

“Ah!” Jawpoint noted.

“Your a junkyard spark aren’ ya” Jawpoint asked.

“ Y…yeah won’t see my frame type too much anymore…. guess I constructed late. Just w..when my frame type got out of style, and all this legal stuff just to get me…e refitted I…”

Jawpoint raised his hand to hush him. “ I get it big man, but you made it”

Lockdown for the first time allowed himself to smile slightly.

Jawpoint smiled back. 

“Thanks… um, Jawpoint for taking me out that city but I hope I’m not don’t wanna o…o.overstaying my welcome.”

Jawpoint smile stayed feeling the tension fade between them. He noted to still be cautious around Lockdown and give enough space to continue to get comfortable.

“Oh about that, yeah I’m going to Kaon I got to go um pick up someone then I’m gonna hook you up with a good job with a friend I know that works at a shelter. Promise.”

Lockdown studied that statement he looked passed Jawpoints shoulder to the variety of weapons. Jawpoint followed Lockdowns eyes but quickly turned back to assure him.

“Don’t worry you’re not gonna be in any danger it’s probably only gonna be an hour. Okay.”

“ But when you’re on a bounty…” Lockdown said slowly as if he was speaking another language.

“Well you’re smart I give you that”

“Can’t you drop me off with this friend of yours first?”

“On a tight schedule. I’m sorry kiddo.I don’t wanna rush on getting you settled. Don’t worry you’re in good hands. Okay?”

Lockdown gulped leaning back in the chair his attention then drift to the light that shined through the window on the side of his face. Without thinking, Lockdown looked out the window nearly blinding his unadjusted eyes to natural light. He rapidly rudded his eyes as Jawpoint looked on noting just how long its been since Lockdown has been in Either Core. Pity tug at his spark realizing just how many mechs down there will offline before ever seeing light again. Thank god he saved one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry about the awkward sentences   
> Im a dumb bitch trying my best

Lockdown was left alone in Jawpoints ship. Supposedly they had landed after Jawpoint coaxed Lockdown to get some rest in the bed. It was refused at first but with the heavy traffic in front of the city's surface, the bed became more inviting. Lockdown was unsure what time he fell asleep, he hoped it was an hour as that's how long Jawpoint said this ‘’errand’’ was going to be. Lockdown raised from the bed and took another slip of the energon that was left by a stand. As Lockdown took in his last sip he heard footsteps approaching the ship. He panicked and slammed the drink back on the stand and laid back down to make it look like he was still asleep. The ship's door opened and he heard struggled grunts from Jawpoint. There was another pair of heavy steps being dragged right behind him. They were yelling, but their disembodied panic was muffled. Jawpoint aggressively pushed the other mech and Lockdown heard another door open. He peered his eyes opened to see Jawpoint hurl the captive mech through a door that was on the side of the pilot cockpit. When the door shut the mech muffled panic fell to silence. Lockdown body ran cold. Jawpoint signed and began to turn to Lockdown’s direction and Lockdown shut his eyes tight once more. Jawpoint came to his bedside and took Lockdown empty cup,

''At least you ate kiddo'' Jawpoint said mostly to himself. 

He took the drink to the back he planning on refilling it for when Lockdown woke up. As he was in his small kitchen he got a pin from his friend that he planned on handing Lockdown over to. The pin had a picture attached to it with a title ''HURRY'' without thinking of the consequences Jawpoint opened the attachment to find the picture of his old friend on the ground beaten to the pulp on the floor of his shop. Jawpoint hand cracked the glass and he threw the glass to the ground shattering on impact. The noise alarmed Lockdown to shot up from the bed Jawpoint looked over to Lockdown apologetically but had nothing to say to calm the kid down. The truth was he might have gotten himself in a lot of trouble with a familiar face.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The mech inside the steel closet muffled yelling fell to Lockdowns ears as Jawpoint pulled them out of the closet. They kicked in effortless desperation to get away from Jawpoint. Lockdown watched the scene in front of him in awe and unease without attempting to leave the bed as he pulled the comforters up to his shoulders. Jawpoint couldn't even smile to reassure Lockdown, he was for the first time in his life disgusted with his line of work. Jawpoint pushed harder to get the mech out of his ship faster. When the door finally shut Lockdown was met with the banging of his spark against his chest.

Another hour passed and Jawpoint paced outside his ship not wanting to step inside where the drama of his life will reach Lockdown once again. 

 

''Yes damn you I just transferred them to you! Yes! Yes! I just got paid from my last hit and I transfer my funds to you! Well! yes... I got your warning.  
Jawpoint first hit his ship no doubt rattling Lockdown awake if the exhausted kid managed to sleep again  
''Next time a fee is late I said to come after me not my...., he knows nothing! Well, there won't be a next time pal promise you that! ''  
Jawpoint had an urge to punch the ship again but he didn't want to startle Lockdown again he felt his face swell with emotion to pour out but he restrained himself. He slowly walked into his ship but was quick to start the engine. He was torn between what was better. Keeping his distance or rushing there. If Lockdown wasn't here he would proudly drink himself into a coma instead.

When they arrived Lockdown pretended he was startled awake. Jawpoint wasn't paying much attention he walked by the bed while reading out a length comm he received. When he was done reading he looked at Lockdown and tried to return a warm smile but Lockdown saw how forced it was. 

 

Walking out of the ship Lockdown was met with a framed painting shop. It laid next to a couple flats and restaurants on a quiet street. Jawpoint knocked on the door lightly a couple times in a rhymic fashion. There was a rustle behind the door. Nothing. Then steady steps reached the door and opened it. A thin mech stood in the doorway. Their face looked dented and drain of any life. Their light green plating was dented as well and a rag was hanged off their shoulder that smelled of medical grade. Jawpoint practically jumped into the doorway to hug the thin mech but they didn't hug back. They instead remained numb. 

 

''You paid them,'' they said in a surprisingly deep stern voice.  
''yes,'' Jawpoint said brokenly. 

Lockdown looked on feeling like an intruder again in Jawpoints space. 

'' I don't own anyone else any more money. No more of this I promise I’m out!'' Jawpoint assured letting go of the hug

 

The thin mech shook his head, ''No I'm out, you're never out! You always find a way into this....this...this crap!.'' 

The thin mech paused and they're sharp red eyes shot to Lockdown  
''And who is this another one of your buddies you want me to help! So you can find a way to have a connection to me! No! I'm done I'm finally free of having any connections to you by someone or something and I'm done Jawpoint.''  
''This is a kid Hitchblade,'' Jawpoint said softly.  
Hitchblade deeply signed '' I'm not a shelter''  
''But you’re good at helping the homeless find a job and you have connections to shelters'' Jawpoint pointed out sounding hopeful  
''Not anymore you really been gone a while when word got out my close buddy is a bounty hunter that owned some folks money people scurry away real quick... should have followed'' Hitchblade snapped.  
Jawpoint for the first time looked at Lockdown since they arrived here his expression tightened with empathy. Lockdown looked between both Hitchblade and Jawpoint feeling unsure of what he was doing here.  
''Right place...wrong time.'' Hitchblade said coldly.  
Although it was most likely said toward Jawpoint the statement felt pinned at Lockdown as well. In an attempt to escape the inclosing tension Lockdown distracted himself by looking at the city ahead.  
''So no changing your mind?'' Jawpoint said almost pleading  
Hitchblade signed ‘’Is he going to be trouble?’’

’’No he's good! I swear nothing like me!’’  
Jawpoint looked back at Lockdown to see he was now looking at the sunlight hitting the buildings that could be seen ahead. The kid seemed tense as if not trusting whats beyond the building and his eyes searched the windows of each building as if he was hunting for an onlooker. 

‘’ a good kid that needs a break’’Jawpoint added 

 

‘’ Well is he coming inside or what!’’ Hitchblade complained

Jawpoint walked over to Lockdown and squeezed his shoulder lightly. Lockdown snapped his attention to him. kindly Jawpoint gestured him to go. Lockdown looked confused and looked back at Hitchblade who just stared coldly at Jawpoint.

’’You'll be good okay, I know if you can survive on the streets you can survive here in this city.’’  
Hitchblade turned his back and went to hold the door open. Already he became impatient waiting for Lockdown to step inside. Jawpoint lightly lead Lockdown toward the door. 

As they parted ways Jawpoint flashed his familiar warm smile and said ‘’he’ll do better out here I can tell.’’ to Hitchblade before finally parting ways with the young mech.

Somewhere within Lockdown turned cold again. It wasn’t anger or worry but the shock that riddled through his body. He couldn’t believe it happened in less than a week. This Jawpoint changed his life and the least he could do was suppress his aggressiveness he learned when things went sideways. ‘’Try to be good ‘’ Jawpoint voice echoed in his head.  
Lockdown looked to Hitchblade who had an impatience cold glare that didn’t settle with Lockdown. It reminded him of all the mechs in his life that saw nothing but a gutter mech. Unfortunately, those were the type of mechs that made it hard for Lockdown to be good. If seen as punk he will act like one.


End file.
